


Moodboard for Arthur's Life is Not a Hallmark Movie

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Arthur stared at the bed, just then coming to terms with the fact that he was going to share a bed with a virtual stranger he met on an air plane. He wanted to question how he got there, but honestly, it was all a blur. Maybe Eames really was some kind of Christmas angel because Arthur wasn’t a spontaneous person and his actions lately were worryingly impulsive.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Moodboard for Arthur's Life is Not a Hallmark Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur's Life is Not a Hallmark Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628420) by [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
